


We'll be alright

by queta_94



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queta_94/pseuds/queta_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The City of Light is gone. Everyone is home in Arkadia and trying to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The walk back to Arkadia was a quiet and sobering one. Abby walked towards the front of the group with Marcus at her side. Bellamy and Clarke were leading the group. Marcus was quiet. Abby held tightly to his hand during the trip, but hadn't tried to talk to him. He looked haunted and she was afraid anything more would push him over the edge. Clarke and Bellamy were ahead whispering to each other, about what Abby wasn't sure. Honestly at this moment she wasn't sure she even cared. Her daughter was safe and would heal, as would her people. Her main concern was Marcus. His well being was all that matter to her now.

They reached the gates just after sundown. Bellamy began to approach her, upon his doing so Marcus quickly retreated to his quarters. As much as it pained Abby to see him leave, she let him go. He needed time. Bellamy gave her a small smile upon Marcus' departure. He understood the situation. Everyone needed to heal.

"Abby, I know it's late and we're all exhausted, but we need to figure out what to do with Jaha," Bellamy moved closer and rested his hand on her arm, "I don't know who's in charge, but I figured it'd be you or Kane, but Kane is... not in a good way so I guess it falls to you."

"Lock Jaha up. We'll deal with him later. Gather the guards that aren't too injured, or really anyone willing to help. We'll have two hour watch shifts tonight. You can take over the guard for now," Bellamy looked hesitant, which Abby understood given all that had happened, "I trust you, Bellamy. We'll get through this one step at a time."

He nodded and removed his hand, "Thank you, Abby. I'll get the guard organized. Now, go get some rest. You need it."

Abby thanked him before heading off to her quarters. She passed by Marcus' and was tempted to check on him, but she thought better of that idea. When she entered her room she found Clarke sitting on her bed.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Clarke asked with a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"Of course. You are always welcome here. Your clothes are in a box under the bed."

"My clothes?"

"From before you left. I had them brought here."

"Thank you."

Each women set about changing and cleaning up. They were too exhausted to fully bathe despite how grimy they were. The world had taken too much of a toll on them to care. Clarke finished dressing and sat down on the bed while watching Abby braid her hair.

"Kane will be okay, Mom."

"I know," it felt like a lie to say that. She really wasn't sure that he would be okay this time.

"He just needs time and rest. We've all been through a lot and we'll get through it together."

Abby was silent a moment, she opened her mouth to reply but found that she had nothing to say. She moved to the bed and sat down next to Clarke.  
Clarke looked at her a moment with a curious look.

"So, I know this isn't the time, but are you and Kane together?"

Abby sighed, she was tired and didn't necessarily want to do this now, but she knew, as did Clarke, that she would oblige her daughter.

"I guess. Maybe... We didn't really have time to discuss it when everything that happened."

"Hm," Clarke was quiet for a minute, "Bellamy said Kane kissed you."

"Bellamy wasn't there-"

"So someone told Bellamy then. Did he?"

"Did he what?"

"Kiss you?"

"Yes."

"Do you love him?"

"I think so."

Clarke gave her a bright smile, not at all was Abby was expecting, "Good. I'm glad."

" ...You are?"

"Yes. I know what being in love is like and I'm glad you've found someone after dad."

"Thank you. Being in love is something," Abby hesitated a moment before continuing, "Is it Bellamy for you?"

Clarke looked down at her hands and was quiet a moment, "No, actually it was Lexa, but she's gone so I guess I'll have to move on. It might be Bellamy someday though."

Abby rested her hand on Clarke's cheek. She was so immensely proud of her daughter and now it seemed like she finally had her back.

"Lexa was an incredible woman. We were all lucky to know her as we did.- And as you said, it could happen with Bellamy someday. He's clearly smitten with you."

Clarke laughed, "No one uses the word 'smitten', mom. But yeah, I know."

"You know?"

"He told me he was in love with me on the way home, but that he'd wait if I wanted. He just wanted me to know while he still had a chance to tell me."

Abby smiled at her daughter, "So, what did you say?"

"I asked him to wait. Right now I'm not ready, but who knows? I might be ready in time."

"Good. He's a good man. Even though there won't ever be anyone good enough for you, Lexa and Bellamy come pretty close."

"Right, and no one is good enough for you in my opinion, but Kane is pretty close. I think dad would agree. He always did like Kane, but I bet dad would like the man Kane is now even more."

Abby pulled Clarke into a hug, "I really lucked out with you, you know?"

Clarke chuckled, "Yeah, I kind of figured."

Abby laughed, "Let's get some sleep. We've got a long few weeks ahead of us."

Clarke moved over to the other side of the bed and Abby settled down beside her. 

"Goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight, Clarke."


	2. Chapter 2

Abby woke up later than she hoped to. She found the room empty save for a tray and a note left on the table next to her. She sat up and grabbed the note. Clarke had left her food and told her to take it easy today. There were things she needed to discuss with the council, but they would keep for one more day. Abby sat back in bed and began eating her food. She was hungrier than she thought. They probably weren’t allowed to eat under the chip’s control. She couldn’t really remember, but regardless the stew was welcome. She finished her food and dressed quickly. She grabbed her medical pack and headed to Marcus’ room. She knew him well enough to know that he probably hadn’t had anyone look at his wrists since leaving Polis. 

When she reached his room she knocked on the door. A soft ‘come in’ came from the other side. She quietly opened the door and stepped into the room. 

“Abby,” Marcus muttered her name. He didn’t look at her, just stared straight ahead while leaning back against the wall. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his arms hanging between them.

“Marcus,” Abby approached him slowly, “Has anyone looked at your wrists today?”

“No, not since we left.”

“I’m sorry, but I need to clean them.”

Marcus nodded and looked at her. His eyes were brimming with tears. Abby sat down beside him on the bed and pulled his wrist towards her. She slowly unwrapped the bandage. She worked quickly, thankful to see that it was healing with no sign of infection. She did the same with the other wrist. It was more red than she liked to see, but she wasn’t too worried. She’d take care of it.

When she finished Marcus drew his arms away from her. She gave him a small smile as he studied her. His eyebrows knit together as he raised his hand to push her hair aside revealing the ugly bruising on her neck.

“When?” he muttered. 

“ALIE thought I had outlived my usefulness. Bellamy saved me.”

Marcus nodded and ran a hand over his face, “I should have made you go with me.”

“Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I went with you. I don’t know if things would have been better or worse, but we can’t dwell on that now.”

 

“I think it would have been better, but I guess we’ll never know.”

“No, but we’re alright now, sort of,” they were both quiet a moment, “Marcus, I’m so sorry.”  
Abby moved closer to cup his cheek. He leaned into her touch.

“It isn’t your fault, Abby. These,” he lifted his wrists slightly, “weren’t your fault.”

Abby nodded, “Why did you take the chip?”

“Jaha held a gun to your head. I couldn’t let him hurt you. Why did you take the chip?”

“ALIE made Raven slit her wrists. Jaha wouldn’t let me help her until I took the chip. I couldn’t let her die.”

“I figured it was something like that. I knew you wouldn’t willingly take it. I’m sorry he did that to you. Where is he?”

“He’s locked up somewhere. I don’t know where. I had Bellamy take care of it.”

“Ah.”

“Bellamy doesn’t blame you, you know? He knows that wasn’t you.”

“I almost killed him, Abby. He’s like a son to me. If I ever hurt him I could never live with myself, and yet I almost killed him.”

“I tortured my daughter, but she knows it wasn’t really me. I have to live with doing that. I have to live with manipulating you. But I will find a way to live with it because I have to live. You do too. You’ll find a way to live with it. I haven’t forgiven myself, but someday I will. I have to and so do you.”

“I know, it’s just hard.”

Abby moved closer and pulled him into a hug, “We’ll get through it together.”

Marcus pulled back to look at her, “Together.”

Marcus leaned in again to kiss her. It was a chaste and simple kiss, but for Abby it was perfect. When they pulled apart they rest their foreheads against each other’s.

“I love you, Abby,” he stated softly and somewhat hesitantly. 

“I love you too.”

Marcus leaned back and took hold of her hand, “Really?”

“Yes, really. And as much as I’d love to spend the whole day here with you, Clarke said she needed to meet with the council about something. She said it would keep, but with the way our lives have been going it probably can’t wait.”

“Okay. Gather everyone in the council chambers. I’ll meet you there in a bit. I need to change.”

“That’s a good idea. You’re a little rank right now,” Abby flashed him a smile.

He smiled back at her. It was a smile she hadn’t seen since Polis, “You’re one to talk, Abby.”

She feigned offense and moved off of his bed, “Well, then I will see you later, Councillor.”

Marcus laughed, “Thank you for this.”

“For what?”

“Some happiness, and tending my wounds.”

“Anytime. I’ll see you later.”

Abby made her way from his room to find Clarke and Bellamy. She only hoped that whatever issue had arisen could be taken care of quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, we’ve got six months left?” Indra asked breaking the deafening silence in the room.

“That’s not enough time,” Marcus stated barely above a whisper.

Abby looked at him. His face showed no emotion. She looked around the table and saw the horrified looks of their makeshift council. Marcus was right, it wasn’t enough time.

“There has to be something we can do,” Harper started, “We’ve been through so much, we can’t just let this be it. We have to try to find a way to fix it or survive it. We’ve got to.”

“Raven, would there be anything we could do?” Marcus asked hesitantly as if he was afraid of the answer.

“Short of figuring out how to shut the plants down, I don’t know.”

“ALIE did say that most of the world would be inhabitable, but not all,” Clarke said. She had been quiet after delivering the news.

“Well, then maybe Raven and I can work to figure out where it will be habitable,” Monty offered.

“I say that you should see what you can do and if you find anything out call a meeting immediately,” Monty and Raven nodded and quickly exited the room, “Now, what do we tell our people?” Abby asked.

“We don’t tell them anything until we know for sure,” Bellamy said softly, “there’s still hope that we can fix it so we should wait till there is no hope, then tell them. We don’t want them to panic. We need them calm right now.”

“I agree with Bellamy. I think that is the best course,” Marcus stated. Bellamy nodded and gave him a small smile, but Marcus still couldn’t look at him.

Indra, Harper, and Clarke all spoke up to voice their support of Bellamy’s proposition. Abby only nodded in agreement. She hated keeping things from their people, but she understood the necessity this time.

“I know that this a blow, but we have to make things seem normal,” Abby paused for a second surveying the curious looks in the room, “Life has to seem like it’s going back to normal, so we need to elect a Chancellor. The people will expect it.”

“The people should vote,” Marcus added.

“Is that really a good idea? Look at who they voted for last time,” Indra’s tone was steady, but everyone knew that it was masking anger.

“Kane will be a candidate and whoever else we find, Abby maybe,” Bellamy spoke up, “We won’t make the same mistake again.”

“And what of you? You were there. You killed 300 of my people too.”

“I did and I will regret it till the day I die. I know that doesn’t make it better, but I have to live with I’ve done. I can’t excuse my actions, but I can tell you that Pike took advantage of me. I know that now. I was hurting and he saw that. I’m still to blame, sure, but you know as well I do that Kane would never do that to your people, nor would Abby. Our people have learned a harsh lesson and we’ll be better for it.”

The room was quiet for a moment before Bellamy continued, “I vote that Kane and Abby should run against each other. That’s all.”

Bellamy quickly turned to leave the room, but Clarke grabbed his arm, “Wait, before you go. I have an idea. What if we propose to the people having two chancellors: my mom and Kane.”

“Clarke I don’t know that that’s a good idea…”

“Why not mom? You too basically led together anyway, I think it would be perfect.”

Kane looked at Abby from across the table and smiled at her, “I think she’s right, Abby. Neither one of us is in any shape to lead alone, but together I think we could do it. The people should still vote though.”

“Bell?” Clarke asked, “What do you think?”

“Yeah, that works,” Bellamy pulled his arm out of Clarke’s hold and left the room.

Silence took over the room again. Marcus decided to break it, “Indra, would you be willing to stay part of this council? I think, given the situation, it would be good to have a grounder on our council.”

“I would be honored, Kane.”

“Good. I think we should finalize our council now if everyone is up for it,” Marcus looked around the room to take stock of the group before him, “Harper, would you like to join the council officially?”

“Yeah, I would,” Harper’s face lit up, “I think that Nate and his dad should be part of it too.”

“I agree,” Abby said, “John Murphy should have a place too if he wants… and if Octavia wants then I think she would be a valuable member.”

“So that makes twelve of us,” Kane paused, “if Octavia joins us that is.”

“Okay, I’ll go and start gathering our council and get an announcement prepared for our people,” Clarke gave her mom a quick smile before exiting. The rest of the room quickly dispersed, Marcus included.

 

A few hours later Abby was sitting in her quarters reading a book that had been brought back from Mt. Weather when she heard a soft knock at her door followed by Marcus slowly entering.

“Clarke is ready to make the announcement of our plans and I think we should be there.”

Abby nodded. She set her book down and followed him out of the room. Their walk to the gathering area was a quiet one. The last time they stood there they watched Pike spew his hatred. It was one of the last moments of peace that they had together.

Clarke, as well as the rest of their new council, were standing on a small stage at the front of the crowd. When Clarke saw Abby she signaled to Bellamy to get the crowd’s attention.

The crowd silenced quickly and Clarke began, “Thank you all for gathering here. I know that it’s been a very difficult couple of weeks, but we will heal. We have selected this council,” she paused and motioned at the group standing behind her, “If their is any objection to any of them having a spot, please state your case now.”

The crowd stayed silent giving Clarke permission to continue, “Now, as for the issue of who will be Chancellor. The council thought that maybe having two would be more appropriate. We would like to present Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane as two possible candidates. They have insisted that you vote, which we fully support. We can do a private vote or vote here, either is fine, we just-”

“I don’t think they have any right to vote for their chancellor. Abby and Kane will do, now let us get on with our day,” Octavia announced from the back of the crowd.

“Octavia,” Bellamy started before being cut off by Clarke, “Octavia, they have a right to vote.”

“And why should they, Clarke? You see what they voted for last time when they had a good and honorable candidate as an option.”

“It was a mistake. We have all made mistakes and we learn from them. Octavia, please-”

“Whatever Clarke. Have you election,” Octavia stormed off away from the crowd. The crowd immediately started to murmur and soon became too loud to control.  
Clarke and Bellamy exited the stage and made their way towards Abby and Marcus.

“Mom, I think we should do a private election. The council can go around later today and collect votes. I don’t think I’m going to get them back now.”

“That’s fine,” Abby reached up to cup Clarke’s cheek, “You’re doing great. I’ll see you later.”

Clarke and Bellamy took their leave. Abby and Marcus stood in silence for a few moments watching their people.

“So,” Marcus started, looking down at Abby and crossing his arms over his chest, “who’s going to go talk to Octavia?”

“She’s more your kid than mine.”

“Fair point. Wish me luck.”

“Good luck,” Abby watched with a smile as he went off in the direction Octavia stormed out. Back on the ark she could never have imagined how stressful having more than one kid could be.


End file.
